Karthstan Military
The Karthstan Military (Arabic: القوات المسلحة الكارثانية) is the official armed forces of Karthstan and the main antagonistic organisation of QWTF spy's JC4. They're commanded by General Jaadallah and Said Farrah. "We are hope, if there is Problem-Reaction-Solution, we are the solution." History This Karthstan military is not the first. Many other militaries existed but they were disbanded. Such as the original Military of Karthstan that was formed in 1927, in 1955, after a series of tensions, a group of AWOL soldiers busted into the palace and killed the family in charge. Without no leader, the Military was debating on who should take charge. However, conflicting views of Democracy, Socialism, and Monarchism forced the Military to split into three separate factions and then the Karthstani Civil War began. After the civil war in 1959, the victorious Democrats transformed their army into the official Armed Forces of Karthstan. Its duties include the protection of Karthstan from enemy forces outside and inside the country. The Armed Forces were known to treat prisoners with relative respect and dignity, gaining praise from various humanitarian organisations. During the 1970s, the military constructed a tower for the development of chemical weapons. Rather unfortunately, a soldier got trapped after the closure of the tower in 1979 and as a result, died from suffocation. Many years later, he became a zombie. In the 1990s, Kuwait was invaded by Iraq. Karthstan, also fearing invasion, joined the Gulf War on the side of the Americans fighting for Oil. One of the soldiers was Said Farrah himself who soon became dictator of Karthstan. In 2003, Said was promoted to Federal-General Senator when the Invasion of Iraq began. He declared that Karthstan was to join the invasion of Iraq. With his sweet talk, he managed to get Parliament to pass a military order to invade Iraq with other countries. At the time, the Karthstani economy was the 20th biggest economy in the world with Kanushahr transforming into a tech haven. Said entered the invasion along with two Generals named Jaadallah and Khairi. (Khairi later became the PDGK's founder) Between 2003 and 2007, Karthstan entered a stage of radical terrorism, which prompted the Karthstan Army to patrol the streets at night. Soon, the army began to support Said Farrah. Between 2005 to 2007, Karthstan entered a crisis as the democracy revealed signs of corruption. Said met General Jaadallah and plotted a revolt against the Parliament. The military revolt happens and forces the government to hold a democratic referendum which leads to Said's rise to power. After Said's rise to power in 2007, the army's trait of well-treated prisoners was abandoned to have a more brutal system implemented by Said Farrah. As a result, the military lost respect from the organizations who once praised it for its humane conditions, conscription was added and they now serve supreme leader Said Farrah and his dictatorship. They steal exotic vehicles as a reward to their informants. On January 1st, 2015, Said was killed and overthrown by Rico in a sword fight. However, the now disorganized military still continued to fight, and soon began the Second Karthstani Civil War. It's unknown who leads them, after the deaths of Jaadallah and Said Farrah, since the military is disorganized now. Branches Aside from the regular Army, there are other branches of the military like any other army. Special Forces At heat level 5, Special Forces will come after Rico in an attempt to kill him. These are highly upgraded soldiers and are slightly weaker than Black Hand soldiers, as more heavily armoured vehicles that are harder to destroy are utilised by them. Although these may appear to be more skilled and trained soldiers of the military, they're actually incompetent mercenaries hired from foreign nations by Said Farrah. He himself actually despises them and demotes them after they fail to assassinate Rico and hires even more skilled mercenaries such as the Black Hand to put down the insurgency and coming civil war. The KSF also appear in the campaign but are quickly replaced with the Black Hand, as Said demoted them. Rarely any soldier of Karthstan origin is in KSF if not at all. Air Support At a high enough heat level, the military starts sending the Karthstan Air Force to support military helicopters and hunt down Rico if he is in a helicopter or jet during Heat. This can also apply to base defenses if Rico invades it with a jet or helicopter. It's a big improvement to Heat. Karthstan has a superior air force for years, so once Said took over, he built 16 air bases for the Air Force and even spent 1 million dollars on drones to spy on citizens in the countryside. The pilots are armed with a pistol and are generally weaker than their grunt counterparts. Navy The Karthstan Navy is generally less active and has less personnel than other parts of the Karthstan Military, but they do have some serious firepower and are not easy to take down sometimes. They usually patrol the Persian Sea and lakes in Karthstan. Nuclear weapons Karthstan was a part of the Western powers during the Cold War and soon began to construct nuclear weapons as self-defense measures against the Soviet Union. Karthstan soon stopped constructing nuclear weapons in 1999 but when Said took power, he continued the program under the disguise of constructing nuclear reactors for the people. Types The Karthstan Military is a professional organisation that conscripts people into the military similar to North Korea, the required age to join the military is 16 years old. Here are the enemy types Rico must face excluding KSF since they have their own section. All types are based on the types in JC3. Soldier (Grunt) Soldiers, or grunts, are the most common enemy in Karthstan. They wear a helmet or a head scarf and carry an AK-47. They can be defeated in just a few shots. Shocktrooper A shocktrooper is essentially a shotgunner, but unlike most shotgunners in other games, they don't rush at you because that will just be suicide. Instead, they prefer to surprise their enemy from cover, usually where the enemy doesn't expect it, hence the name Shocktrooper. They carry a CS Spazzy and wear some body armour but their armour can take 4 shots. They passenger vehicles alongside their fellow soldiers so they can do extra damage. '' Stormtrooper ''Stormtroopers are soldiers who mount bikes. They come at heat level 1. These Stormtroopers rush at their enemy for a quick kill with a Prizrak U4. They wear helmets and a gas mask. Sometimes at higher heat levels, they use a shotgun to disable the vehicle. Commando A Commando is a more experienced soldier with more powerful weapons. They usually guard bases but they can pursue Rico if he's reached Heat Level 3. They carry all sorts of weapons from assault rifles to rocket launchers. Sniper A sniper is a marksman who watches and waits for the right moment to shoot. They wear ghillie suits and hide in watch towers or even in the sand. Engineer A real bastard, these effective soldiers are apart of the Engineer Corps and remotely control tank drones along with Canines and SED-229s. They wield a Urga Vdova 89. There are two ways to shut down an Engineer's robots, either kill the Engineer himself or destroy his drones. Trivia *Their slogan comes from David Icke's Problem-Reaction-Solution hypothesis which most conspiracy theorists use to describe false flag attacks. Category:Karthstan Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Antagonists